Together Forever?
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Stephanie and Sportacus are having big problems. Can they fix their relationship before its too late? sixth StephSport FINISHED 10,15,05
1. Chapter 1

_WARNING! If you haven't read Our Last Summer Together? you will be confused. Please read carefully and pick up every tiny detail because it could be important. If you have read it than please continue on. _

_To All Readers: I thank you for all your support. It's been wonderful to read all your great comments and encouragement. Writing this fanfics has been a great way to forget about life for a while. Trust me as soon as the college semester is over I will get back to my usual updating speed. Thanks again for everything._

Together Forever?

By 18lzytwner

Chapter 1

Stephanie waited for Sportacus' answer. He seemed unsure of what to say. Finally, he opened his mouth to say something.

"Stephanie, I love you, you know I do and I would love nothing more than to be by your side forever but…" Sportacus stopped himself.

"But what? We love each other and we've been seeing each other for five years. I only want to be with you." Stephanie could feel her cheeks turning red.

"You start college soon. I don't want our relationship to get the way of your dreams. Besides you're only eighteen." Sportacus tried to reason with her.

"I don't care that I'm only eighteen and I don't care about college. I don't have to go to a big school to get a good education. I can go to LazyTown Community College. I just want to be by your side forever. Is that so wrong? Can't college take a back seat to our happiness?" Stephanie argued as tears started to well up in her eyes. Sportacus had no answer for her and she ran away from him and the graduation party.

She ran and ran until she was completely out of breath. Usually she would've hidden in the tree house but it wasn't rebuild after its destruction. Instead she curled up on the nearest park bench and cried.

Back at the party, Amanda saw her new friend run away from Sportacus. She decided to discreetly slip away and find out where Stephanie went. It would be up to Sportacus to explain Stephanie's absence.

Amanda walked toward the Mayor's house, figuring that maybe Stephanie just went to get something. It was then she saw her friend balled up on a park bench. Quickly, Amanda went to Stephanie's side and tried to comfort her friend.

"Stephanie what happened?" Amanda asked concerned. Stephanie mumbled something through her sobs. Then she wrapped her arms around Amanda. Surprised, Amanda responded,

"Everything will be ok. Come on. Tell me what happened." Stephanie released her new friend from her grip and wiped away some tears.

"I just don't understand. Why wouldn't he…" Stephanie stopped and suddenly got up from the bench. Amanda watched as she ran off. Completely confused as to what was going on, Amanda decided to try to follow.

Sportacus was unsure of what to do. He loved Stephanie but he didn't want to get the way of her dreams. She had often told him of wanting to go to college and getting a good job. Her dream of becoming anything she wanted had always been very important to both of them. Now she was willing to throw away that dream so she could be with him. What was he going to do?

It was then that Mayor Meanswell interrupted Sportacus' thoughts. He wanted to know where Stephanie was. Sportacus said he didn't know and that he would go look for her. The Mayor said that was unnecessary, that she was probably off with her new friend Amanda. Sportacus only nodded, not seeming to completely absorb what Milford just told him.

Amanda was soon out of breath. Stephanie was faster than the slightly overweight girl but she continued to try to keep up. Finally, Amanda saw her enter the police station. _What in God's green acres is she doing?_ She thought to herself as she came up to the steps of the police house.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stephanie went right up to Captain Dogooder and asked him to see Robbie. The Captain could tell that she had been crying and asked if everything was all right. She only repeated her request to see Robbie and he decided to let her.

The two walked down to Robbie's cell. He was to be transferred back to the prison tomorrow and was obviously not in a good mood. When Stephanie showed up, he didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Robbie, you have a visitor." Captain Dogooder said to Stephanie, "I'll give you five minutes. Call if you need anything." Then he left Stephanie and Robbie alone.

Amanda wasn't sure if she should go into the police station or wait for Stephanie to come out. She was still trying to figure out why Stephanie had come here and why she wouldn't explain what happened between her and Sportacus. Everything had to be connected but how? It was then that Captain Dogooder came outside and asked her what she was doing here.

"I was wondering if anyone has seen my friend, Stephanie." Amanda said cautiously.

"Yes, I've seen her. She's inside. Why?" The Captain asked just as cautious.

"Well as long as she's ok. I'll be going then." Amanda turned away but Captain Dogooder stopped her.

"You're coming with me." He said as he pulled her inside the police station. "We need to have a little chat."

Stephanie got up close to the bars on Robbie's cell and asked, "Robbie, did you mean what you said?"

"Depends, what did I say?" Robbie retorted.

"When you said that maybe you weren't after Sportacus, did you mean it?" she asked him. Robbie wondered if she was serious. Then an evil thought crossed his mind. He turned to face Stephanie.

"So what if I did?" He asked.

"Tell me the truth. I want to know." She said firmly. Robbie got up from his cot and stood as close to the bars as possible. Stephanie didn't back away, which surprised him.

"I meant every word." Robbie lied. He didn't know what she would do and he certainly wasn't expecting what happened next.

Captain Dogooder asked Amanda to take a seat in the chair opposite his desk. She did so and asked, "What's going on?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question. Stephanie came in here asking to see Robbie and it looked like see had been crying. When I asked her if she was ok, she didn't give me an answer." The Captain told her.

"Well all I know is that she was talking to Sportacus and then I saw her run away from him. Then I found her bawling her eyes out on a park bench. When asked her to tell me what happened she started to and then suddenly ran off. I followed her here and now I don't know what to do." Amanda explained. Captain Dogooder looked at his watch and realized that it had been longer than five minutes since he left Stephanie with Robbie. Quickly he stood up and told Amanda to follow him.

Stephanie reached through the bars and grabbed Robbie's head. She pulled it close to hers and kissed him. Robbie didn't know what to do but soon kissed her back. Then almost as quickly as Stephanie had pulled them close she pushed away. Robbie saw a look of confusion and regret cross Stephanie's face. "

What have I done?" She murmured. Then quickly she ran away from Robbie. On her way she ran passed Amanda and Captain Dogooder. Amanda chased after Stephanie as the Captain went to check on Robbie.

Sportacus left the party and went in search of Stephanie. He hadn't wanted to upset her. Wandering about LazyTown, he noticed that Stephanie wasn't in any of her usual places and wondered what happened to her. He was just about to head back toward the party when he was knocked down.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sportacus quickly picked himself back up and realized that it was Stephanie who had knocked him down. He scooped up his love and held her close. Neither one said anything to one another. Finally, it was Sportacus who broke the silence.

"Stephanie, please stop crying. We can work this out. There is always a way remember?" Stephanie couldn't look him in the eyes. After what she had done, it was impossible. It was then that Amanda showed up.

She was completely out of breath and collapsed onto the ground. Sportacus carefully set Stephanie down and came to the other girl's aid. Amanda was gasping for breath and trying to reach for something in her pocket. Sportacus grabbed what he assumed she was looking for and handed it to her. Amanda stuck the strange thing into her mouth, pressed down on the top of it, and inhaled. About two minutes later, her breathing was back to normal.

"Are you all right, Amanda?" Sportacus asked.

"I think so. Thanks for helping me get my inhaler. Stinking asthma caught up to me again." Amanda said not wanting to ruin what seemed like a calm moment.

"Is that what that contraption is?" Sportacus asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes when I run my lungs tend to seize up and not let any air in. But thankfully I was able to get the medication in before I couldn't do it myself. Thanks again, Sportacus. Is everything ok with you guys?" Amanda knew darn well that everything wasn't ok but she didn't want to say something if Stephanie hadn't.

"Uh, yeah." Sportacus lied. Amanda could tell he was lying but she didn't press the matter.

"Why were you running, anyway?" Sportacus asked.

"To be honest I was running after Stephanie. I hope that whatever got her upset can be resolved. Now that you guys are together, I think I'll go to my hotel and take a shower. See ya later." With that she left Sportacus and Stephanie alone once again.

Stephanie hadn't moved from where Sportacus put her down. She hadn't even reacted when Amanda was struggling for breath. What she had done in the prison was still running through her head. Sportacus got down in front of her and asked her why she wouldn't talk to him. Her only response was to pull her knees to her chin and stare off into space.

Captain Dogooder couldn't get any answers from Robbie. It was obvious that he wasn't getting anywhere and the Captain gave up. He decided to go find Sportacus and try to figure out what to do.

Sportacus' frustration was at the boiling point. He grabbed Stephanie's shoulders and demanded to talk to him. She once again avoided eye contact. But there was no mistaking what she was about to say.

"Sportacus, forget everything. I don't deserve any of your love and affection. What I have done is beyond reprehensible. So please leave me." Shocked by her response, Sportacus sputtered,

"What… What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere until you explain what the hell you're talking about!" Stephanie was surprised to hear Sportacus swear and that he would raise his voice to her.

"All I've ever wanted to was to be with you, to love you and to be loved in return. When you asked me to marry you I wanted the world to know that the person I loved was going to spend the rest of her life with me. But if you can't tell me the truth how can our relationship survive? Please, Stephanie I'm begging you. Tell me everything." Sportacus continued. He had opened up on an emotional level. It wasn't easy for him to do that. All he wanted was her to tell the truth, but how could she?

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been three days since anyone had seen Stephanie or Sportacus. She had refused to tell him the truth and he left her sitting on the ground. Finally, when her Uncle found her about two hours later he took her home.

Now sitting up in bed, Stephanie had been rerunning everything through her head. Why did she kiss Robbie? Why didn't she tell Sportacus the truth? What was she going to do? In the middle of her thoughts Uncle Milford knocked on her bedroom door.

"Stephanie, please come out and tell me what's going on." He pleaded. She didn't answer him and he asked her again. When she didn't answer the second time Uncle Milford walked downstairs. Bessie knocked on the door next but she didn't have any luck either. Soon someone else knocked on the door. Stephanie was getting angry and she shouted,

"I'm not coming out!"

"Are you sure?" asked the person on the other side of the door.

"I'm sure but you can come in." Stephanie said recognizing Amanda's voice. Slowly the door opened and Amanda came in. Stephanie told her to shut the door. Doing as she was told, the girl came over to her new friend.

"You gotta tell me what happened. I can't stand the silence around here. No one is outside and you're friends are worried. I'm worried."

"Do you really want to know what happened?" Stephanie said obviously very upset. Amanda nodded.

"I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. That's what happened." Stephanie told her.

"How did you do that?" Amanda said digging deeper. Stephanie only gave her a sad look.

"You have to tell me. We need to fix whatever happened. LazyTown cannot go on like this. _You_ can't go on like this." Stephanie shook her head and decided that it was time she told the truth.

Sportacus had been sitting (that's right, sitting) in the same spot for three days. He hadn't eaten, slept, or bathed. What had Stephanie done? Why wouldn't she tell him? Why didn't he just say 'yes'?

While feelings of doubt and misery swirled around in his head, a letter flew toward his airship. It conked him on the head bringing him out of his reverie. Slowly, he read the letter. It was from Amanda. She wanted to see him, immediately. Sportacus didn't want to leave his airship. He was in no mood and the possibility of running into Stephanie was too great. So he wrote a response and sent it to LazyTown.

Amanda caught the paper-airplane note as it sailed toward her. Reading it she became frustrated and ran to the airship.

"Sportacus, either you come down or I'm coming up! I've had enough of this baloney and I want to speak to you!" She shouted at the ship. In response, the ladder came down and Amanda climbed it.

Once inside the airship, Amanda saw the mess of man before her. It was obvious that he hadn't shaved and probably hadn't had a shower. The airship had a rank stench to it and Amanda could barely breathe.

"First things first." She said as she opened a window. "You need to bathe and the airship needs some air fresheners badly." Amanda pulled him up and pushed him into his bathroom.

"I'm going down the ladder. I'll give you twenty minutes then we need to talk." She said sternly. "Get a move on." Sportacus just gave her a look.

"Now, Buddy!" Amanda raised her voice. Sportacus nodded and she left the airship.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later, just as she had promised, Amanda was back inside the airship. Sportacus was looking a lot better and smelling a lot better, too.

"Now isn't that better?" she asked. Sportacus half smiled and sat down on his bed.

"Why did you want to see me?" he asked with complete seriousness.

"I came to see you because LazyTown needs you. You have to talk to Stephanie. The silence is deafening. Neither one of you has come out of their own little worlds for too long. Now I've talked to Stephanie and I think I understand the situation. But I want to hear your side of the story." Amanda told him.

"You talked to her?" Sportacus said weakly.

"Yes and she so desperately wants to talk to you. She's sorry but she scared to talk to you. She had a hard time talking to me. If you just come down and see her." Amanda tried to convince him.

"All right, I'll come down." He agreed.

"Now tell me everything." Amanda pleaded. Sportacus took a deep breath and spilled everything he knew.

The next day, Amanda pulled Stephanie out of bed. She struggled at first until Amanda said,

"Get up! Sportacus is waiting for you!" At this Stephanie gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said. He is waiting for you. Get showered and dressed. You two are going to work out your problems and you're going to like it!" Amanda said, at the end of her rope.

Soon the two girls were walking toward Sportacus. He had been debating in his head about what to say and how to react. It was obvious he had no clue.

"Now you two are going to have a nice little chat and I'm going to leave you alone." Amanda said.

At first neither one could look straight at each other. But soon Stephanie swallowed hard and turned to her love. She brought her above-average hero's Icelandic baby blues to her's. They weren't as bright as usual and she could feel his pain.

"I want to make what has happened right. I love you and can't imagine life without you. I sincerely meant it when I asked you to marry me. But I'll understand if you don't want to even see me again." She explained.

"I love you too, but I want the truth. Only then can I make any decisions. What happened that made you tell me that you didn't deserve my love and affection?" He asked. Tears began to well up in Stephanie's eyes. What she was about to do wasn't easy. But Amanda had been right. Only the truth would completely set her free.

"Sportacus, you know when I went to confront Robbie?" she asked.

"Yes. So?" He asked.

"Well before you came he told me that maybe the reason that he continued to bother you and I wasn't because of you but because of me." Stephanie's cheeks turned red. Sportacus was shocked as Stephanie continued.

"After you and I had our little argument at the graduation party. I went to go see Robbie. I asked him if he really meant that and he said he did." She stopped talking.

"And?" Sportacus asked.

"And I kissed him." Stephanie blurted out.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sportacus' first reaction was to punch the park bench. Stephanie sat there trying to apologize but he wasn't listening. In fact without saying a word, he got up and left her there.

Stephanie just sat there unsure if she should follow him. She didn't know, after that reaction, if he'd even listen to her. But she didn't care as she got up and ran after her love.

Amanda had been watching the two of them. She knew that this wasn't good. Of course she hadn't expected Sportacus to just take it and be ok with it either. But the two of them needed each other and so did LazyTown. Quickly she ran after Stephanie.

Sportacus ignored his bleeding knuckles as he made his way to the police station. When Captain Dogooder had told him about Stephanie's visit, he knew something was wrong. His suspicions were only confirmed when she had spilled her horrible secret. Sportacus charged up the steps and bumped into the Captain.

"Where is Robbie?" Sportacus demanded.

"He is being transferred to the prison. Why?" The Captain responded.

"I need to speak to him, NOW!" Sportacus shouted. Captain Dogooder only shook his head.

"That's not a good idea. You're upset and I don't want you to do something you'll regret." Sportacus was about to say something when Stephanie arrived. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down so that their faces met.

"Don't do this. It's my fault not Robbie's. If you're going to take your anger out on someone, let it be me." Sportacus ripped his arm away from her grasp.

"Now you're protecting him? I thought you loved me but obviously you're just a lying, manipulative person. You never loved me at all. I never want to see you again." He lashed out. Stephanie stood there as Sportacus ran away. His words cut her deep but she realized that what she had done had hurt him just as badly. It was then that Amanda arrived.

Seeing Stephanie and the Captain standing there she knew things were way beyond bad. Amanda could see that Stephanie was on the verge of tears and that Sportacus had probably said something he didn't mean. Carefully grabbing Stephanie's arm she said, "Come on let's take you home." But Stephanie didn't want to go home. She shook Amanda's hand off of her and responded, "This is all you're fault. You told me to tell him the truth. Now he won't see me again for the rest of my life!" Amanda took the statements in stride.

"Oh and I suppose that what you did had nothing to do with it." Stephanie stopped herself before speaking another word. She knew that Amanda was right. It wasn't Amanda's fault for what had happened.

"I'm sorry. I just want things to go back to normal. I feel like my world has come crashing down around me and there's nothing I can do about it." Stephanie apologized to her friend.

"I know you're hurting but so is Sportacus. Why don't we let you and him cool down for a few days and then to talk some sense into the two of you. Meanwhile try to go on with life. You can't get stuck in a funk for the rest of your life. I promise by tomorrow things will look better." Amanda smiled. The two girls turned and walked back to the Mayor's house, leaving Captain Dogooder completely confused.

Sportacus climbed the ladder into his airship. His hand was throbbing and so was his head. There was also a pain in his chest. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out. Something inside his head screamed for him to seal himself off and never love again. There was too much pain involved and it made him weak. He couldn't afford to be weak. Thoughts raced about in his head. Why would Stephanie do something like that? Why had he said the things he did? Would the pain ever go away?

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The news spread through LazyTown like wildfire. There wasn't a man, woman, or child that didn't know about Sportacus and Stephanie. That included the inmates in the prison. Robbie actually smiled at the thought of him being the reason for the breakup. In the beginning it had only been a comment to get control of the situation but it had actually worked out better. Stephanie had believed him and something Sportacus had said had driven her to him.

Robbie lay down on his cot and recalled that evening. Stephanie was a good kisser and kissing her back was just as good. He could see why Sportacus enjoyed it so much. But of course now he wouldn't be getting any. Then Robbie had a great idea. A wonderfully awful idea.

Stephanie sat outside on the swing in the backyard. She wanted people to stop asking questions. Since the breakup she couldn't get a moment's peace. So finally, after her Uncle made it quite clear to everyone to leave his niece alone, she was able to sit on the swing and just think.

That's all she'd been doing lately. Trying to figure out why she had kissed Robbie. She despised him and everything he stood for.

While Stephanie was soul searching, Sportacus was trying to get his life in order. Since saying those hurtful things to Stephanie, he had been on a work out binge. Pushups, pull-ups, flips, and anything else he could think of. Exercising helped him sort out his problems.

Sportacus couldn't ignore what Stephanie had done. But he remembered what she had told him that Robbie said. Robbie wasn't trustworthy but in her fragile emotional state, Stephanie must have believed him. With her love sick and Robbie the cause, Stephanie had just reacted.

All the feelings running through her mind Stephanie wasn't thinking. So when he told her that her dreams were more important than them, it pushed her over. But her dream was to be with him. Quickly, he stopped his pushups and stood up. His shirt came off to reveal his sweat-covered muscles. Then the rest of his clothes came off as he jumped into the shower. (spark spark sorry I almost shorted out my own keyboard!) He had to see Stephanie.

Amanda and Trixie were walking to the Mayor's house. The two had become good friends and they hoped to convince Stephanie to do something fun today. They had been unable to convince her the day before. It had been three days since Stephanie and Sportacus split up. She needed to get her mind on other things. As they approached the house, Trixie pointed out that the airship was parked close by.

"Do you think they're trying to workout their problems?" she asked.

"I hope so. I hate to see the two of them apart like this." Amanda replied.

"What actually happened between them?" Trixie asked. Amanda swallowed hard and lied,

"Good question, I have no idea." She had promised Stephanie to not tell a soul what really happened. Then she rang the doorbell at the Mayor's house.

Mayor Meanswell answered the door. He told the girls that Stephanie was in the backyard with Sportacus. The girls decided to let the two speak and promised to come back later. After the girls left, Bessie came over to her husband.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm just so worried about Stephanie. She starts college soon and now this whole thing with her and Sportacus. I mean…" he stopped.

"I know it has been upsetting but if I know Stephanie and Sportacus they'll work it out. The two of them are perfect for each other and they'll never give up." Bessie smiled.

"I guess you're right. Well, Mrs. Meanswell care to join me for a little lunch?" He asked.

"How about skipping lunch and just having some dessert?" she asked.

"My kind of woman. I knew there was a good reason to marry you." He joked. Playfully Bessie slapped him and the two rushed upstairs. So while one couple was strengthening their relationship, another couple was trying to piece theirs back together.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sportacus had arrived a few minutes earlier. He was unsure of what Stephanie would say to him after he told her he never wanted to see her again. Surprisingly, she practically leapt off her seat and almost jumped into in his arms.

"Sportacus, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Stephanie told him.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I did. You're not a lying manipulative person and I don't want to be apart." Sportacus replied. The two looked into each other's eyes and just sat there.

The awkward silence between them became oppressive. Neither one knew where to go from here. Finally, Sportacus said,

"Um, I have a question. Why did you go to see him?" He couldn't bring himself to say Robbie's name.

"I was so upset and as I was crying what he said popped into my head. But no matter how upset I was, it doesn't excuse the fact that I kissed somebody I don't even like. As soon as I kissed him, my mind screamed 'He's not the man you love, STOP!' I did but Robbie kissed me after that. There has never been anyone who loved me except you and that's all I want. I just don't know why I would do something so stupid." Stephanie explained. Sportacus took her hand in his. She smiled and he asked,

"Promise me something?"

"Of course anything." Stephanie replied.

"Promise me that from now on we'll always tell each other the truth, now matter how bad it is. I don't want to react like I did anymore. I scared myself and I'm sure I scared you." Sportacus said.

"You did scare me but I understand you were incredibly upset. I promise to tell the truth right away. No holding back. Now will you promise me something?" She asked. He nodded.

"Promise me that you'll help me keep my emotions in check. I never want to do something so stupid again. My emotions have a tendency to run away with me. I want that to stop." Stephanie explained.

"Only if you help me to open up more. I can't keep bottling things up inside. One of these days I'm just going to explode and I don't want that to happen. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you or someone else." He said.

"It's a deal then. But where do we go from here? I understand if you don't trust me anymore but I can't live like this. I want, no, I need to be with you. You are the only thing that helps keep me firmly planted on this earth." Stephanie spilled out.

"Stephanie, I honestly don't know where we go from here but you're right. I can't live like this either. I would love to start all over and take it slow but you start college soon and we don't have that kind of time. I need you too and for the past few days its felt like someone ripped my heart out. I want that feeling to go away." Sportacus told her.

"So that's what that pain in my chest was." Stephanie smiled. Sportacus smiled back and she made a face.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I haven't seen you smile in a while. I've missed it." She grinned back.

"You know I've missed your smile too but not as much as I've missed this." He said as leaned in and gave her a kiss. She pulled him close and deepened the kiss. The two clung to each other, neither one wanting to let go.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The mailman was walking along his usual route and placing letters in people's mailboxes. Soon he came to a letter that was going to the Mayor's house. Realizing that he had already dropped the mail off there, he quickly doubled back. The mailman wondered who it was from, but since he couldn't find any return address, he just dropped it off in the Mayor's mailbox and went back to his route.

Stephanie and Sportacus sat on the swing for the rest of the afternoon. They talked about forgiving and forgetting. Stephanie didn't want to ruin anything more than she had already and was completely surprised that Sportacus seemed to forgive her so quickly. He seemed to just want to get things back to normal, yet she could still feel a wall between them. It was then that Sportacus said he must leave and hoped to see Stephanie tomorrow. She agreed that she would love to see him and gave him a big hug. He squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head goodbye.

After saying goodbye to Sportacus Stephanie walked around to the front of the house and noticed that the mail and paper hadn't been picked up. _Strange_, she thought, _Uncle Milford always grabs the mail and paper. _Shrugging her shoulders, Stephanie collected it all and headed inside.

"I got the mail and paper!" She shouted to her Uncle. Then she sifted through the mail to see if anything was for her. The only letter for her came in a plain envelope with no return address. Opening up the letter she began to read it. Then suddenly she screamed.

Sportacus was climbing up the ladder into his airship when he heard the screams. He knew that it was Stephanie. Quickly he jumped off the ladder and ran back to the Mayor's house. Upon entering the house Sportacus found Stephanie standing in the kitchen.

"Stephanie what's wrong?" He asked. She handed him the letter and he read it. The letter was from Robbie. He wrote to Stephanie professing his "love". It was quite obvious to Sportacus that Robbie was lying but why he was continuing the charade was beyond him. Putting the letter down, Sportacus wrapped his arms around Stephanie.

The next morning, Stephanie walked to the prison. She decided to confront Robbie about her feelings. Amanda saw her friend and caught up to her.

"Hey, where ya going?" She asked.

"I'm going to prison." Stephanie replied bluntly.

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"Because officially, Sportacus and I are finished." Was all Stephanie would offer up.

"But going to see Robbie…" Amanda started but Stephanie cut her off.

"I cannot delay. My new love awaits." She left Amanda standing there completely confused. Stephanie continued on. What she was about to do had to be done.

About five minutes later Amanda snapped back to reality and ran to find Sportacus. He was the only one who could sort this out. Whatever Stephanie was about to do she had to be stopped.

Stephanie stopped at the prison gate and asked if she could visit Robbie Rotten. The guard said she could and that she had to sign in. Then he led her to the visiting room while another guard retrieved Robbie.

When Robbie came out and saw Stephanie, he wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't expected her to show up. The joke had been funny up until now. Sitting down, he didn't hide his surprise.

"So uh, Stephanie what are you doing here?" Stephanie was surprised that he actually called her by her real name. He had always called her the pink cheerleader or Pinky.

"I got your letter and since Sportacus and I are over, I thought I'd come to see you." She answered.

"Oh you got my letter. Well I…" Stephanie stopped him.

"You know all this time I never noticed how good looking you are. I can't imagine me spending time with that blue elf over you."

"Really?" Robbie asked.

"Of course. Now why did you wait so long to tell me?" She asked him.

"Uh because, I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings. You seemed happy with Sportakook, so I kept my mouth shut." Stephanie leaned in and whispered,

"Well I don't think we'll be keeping our mouths shut anymore." She kissed his cheek and Robbie practically fell off his chair. Then it was his turn to say,

"What have I done?"

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amanda finally found Sportacus over by Town Hall. She told him what had happened and expected him to go ballistic. He didn't. In fact it didn't even seem to faze him.

"What is going on here? You can't let Stephanie do something that stupid." Amanda protested.

"Stephanie and I can't seem to resolve our problems so why not let her be happy with someone else?" Sportacus answered nonchalantly. Amanda looked as though she was about to strangle him when Stephanie waltzed up.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" Amanda asked her frustration was reaching its boiling point. Stephanie had a confused look on her face. Sportacus smiled and asked Stephanie,

"How did it go?"

"Perfect, he doesn't even suspect a thing."

"Excellent. Now Amanda, why don't you join us for a private conversation?" Sportacus asked. Stephanie grabbed her friend and quickly pushed her into Town Hall. The three went into Mayor Meanswell's office and closed the door.

"We're going to explain everything but you have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?" Stephanie asked. Amanda nodded. Sportacus and Stephanie spent the next hour explaining what was going on while their friend listened and tried to comprehend.

After the little meeting Sportacus left and the two girls headed back to the Mayor's house. Stephanie seemed awfully quiet and Amanda asked what was wrong.

"I'm happy that we're back together but there still seems to be a wall between us. Like he wants to get close but won't. Do you think maybe that he is still trying to deal with what happened or maybe he doesn't trust me anymore?" Stephanie told her friend.

"Well, I'm sure he still loves you but the trust issue could be it. I would ask him straight out. You have to knock down that wall. College is closer than you think and you don't want to leave a mess between the two of you." Amanda said.

"You're right. I'll have to talk to him. I just want to make everything better. I still can't believe that I did something so stupid." Stephanie berated herself.

"Hey, everyone makes mistakes. That's apart of being human. It's what you do after that defines you. If you correct your mistakes and learn from them then you become a better person." Amanda said trying to brighten her friend's mood.

"You know what would I do without you?" Stephanie smiled.

"Probably wallow in a puddle of self loathing." Amanda said sarcastically. "I'm only kidding." She smiled. The two girls laughed and went into the Mayor's house. They grabbed a snack and went upstairs to Stephanie's room.

Later after Amanda left, Stephanie sent a letter to Sportacus. She wanted to talk some more. Sticking the mail into the mail tube she shot the letter into the air.

Sportacus caught the letter and read it. Smiling he wrote a response and sent the paper airplane back down. Then he climbed down the ladder and made his way to Mayor Meanswell's.

He flipped, jumped, and ran until he reached the Mayor's front door. Sportacus didn't even have to knock on the door. Stephanie opened the door and pulled him in.

"What did you…" Sportacus didn't get a chance to finish. Stephanie pulled him close and kissed him. The two stood there for a few minutes until Sportacus pushed them apart.

"Stephanie we have to make sure no one sees us. Come on." He made sure the door was shut and then he asked,

"Where were we?" He pulled her close.

"Wait! I want to talk first then we can…" Stephanie said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course, what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Sportacus, I'm glad we're back together and I'm glad we were able to get past my stupid mistake. I want to make sure that everything is really ok between us. You seem to be putting up a wall. I want to know if there is something you left out of our conversation we had the other day." Stephanie said. The smile left Sportacus' face and he sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

"Stephanie," he started as he pulled her onto his lap, "I would love to start where we left off but my mind keeps telling me that it just isn't so simple. When you kissed Robbie it broke the trust we had between us. That's not to say I don't trust you but…"

"But it makes it hard to completely trust me. You're right. I understand if you can't trust me. I wonder sometimes if I should trust myself." Stephanie finished. Sportacus saw the look on her face. His gut wrenched and he pulled her close to him.

"Listen, someone once said to me that 'life shrinks or expands in proportion to one's courage.' You showed great courage in telling me the truth. Also you walking into that prison and visiting Robbie. I've seen you do things I never thought you would do. Escaping from Robbie's forest hideout, confronting your fears about graduation, and of course taking that great leap of faith when you admitted to me that you loved me all took a great amount of courage. There are so many more things I could list. That made me believe you could handle anything. But I made the mistake of pushing you away when you asked me to marry you." Sportacus told her.

"You really think that I have that much courage?" Stephanie asked as tears welled up in her eyes. Sportacus wiped the tears away and said,

"I do. You want to know a secret?" she nodded and then he whispered to her,

"Sometimes I wish I had the courage you do." Stephanie looked confused.

"What do you mean? All those times you saved me and our friends."

"The only reason I was strong was because I thought about you. You give me the strength to do what I need to. That's why I trust you. You make me stronger and that's why I hurt so much when you did that. But the past is the past. I'm willing to take more chances, are you?" He explained.

"Are you sure? I might do something to let you down." Stephanie said.

"Of course I'm sure. You are the love of my life and nothing will change that, no matter how many stupid things you do." He smiled.

"Oh thanks. That makes me feel a whole lot better." She said sarcastically.

"Only trying my best." He laughed. Stephanie smiled, put her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around her hero. He held her and kissed the top of her head.

"Where is your Uncle?" he asked all of a sudden.

"I don't know, why?" she asked.

"Well I just don't want him to walk in on this." He said as he brought her lips to his and they kissed. Soon they got off the stool. Stephanie wrapped her legs around Sportacus' waist as they continued to kiss. As they walked into the living room, the two persisted to feast on each other's lips. Then Sportacus placed Stephanie on the couch and she pulled him down on top of her. Before things got too far, however, there were footsteps on the stairs and quickly Sportacus got off of Stephanie and helped her up. They fixed their disheveled appearances and walked out into the kitchen.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, Stephanie lay in bed. She smiled as she recalled the look on both her and Sportacus' faces when Uncle Milford came downstairs dressed only in his bathrobe at five o'clock at night. Both of them had tried to suppress their laughter. Milford was quite embarrassed and quickly retreated back upstairs. He didn't even ask why Sportacus was there. (He doesn't know they're back together). Afterwards Stephanie and Sportacus burst out laughing. _It had been good to hear his laughter_, she thought as she got out of bed.

About thirty minutes later, she walked outside into the bright sunlight. It was going to be a beautiful day for just about anything. Especially if that anything was to completely ruin Robbie's day or possibly more than that.

Once again Robbie found himself in the visitor's room sitting across from Stephanie. He still hadn't figured out why she was so attracted to him. No one had ever been attracted to him, not even in the bad boy sort of way.

But there she sat. Stephanie was giving him the big puppy dog eyes and he didn't know what to do. Usually he was quick to come up with ideas but she had completely thrown him out of whack. It was then that Stephanie opened her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. I just uh…" He stumbled. Stephanie smiled but there was a double meaning behind her smile. She was faking nice with him and she was extremely happy to see him sweat. Robbie couldn't react. Backing him into a corner had actually been easier than she and Sportacus thought.

Amanda was sitting on a park bench just trying to collect her thoughts. A lot of things had been going on. When Sportacus and Stephanie had explained their plan it had been brilliant. But she wondered if finally taking revenge was going to be as sweet as they thought it would. Amanda had heard the stories and definitely Robbie had been awful, yet Stephanie and Sportacus seemed to deal. _I guess you can only take so much_, she thought to herself. Sportacus interrupted her thoughts by asking if he could join her.

Stephanie could see the sweat beading up on Robbie's forehead. It now that she should make her move. She got out of her seat and got close to him. Then she whispered,

"You know to be completely honest, I don't love you. Heck, I don't even like you. It's been nice to see you sweat. Sportacus and I are back together and there is nothing you can do about it. But there is a way you'll never forget it."

Sportacus saw the look on Amanda's face. She was definitely thinking about something and it was obviously bothering her.

"Why the face?" He asked smiling.

"I was just wondering if you stooping to Robbie's level really makes you better than him. I mean revenge really…" she stopped.

"Well to be honest 'All is Fair in Love and War'. The two of us finally reached our breaking point." Sportacus explained.

Stephanie smirked as she told Robbie that soon everyone would know the truth. Robbie began sweat profusely. She couldn't tell everyone. He wouldn't let her.

"Sportacus and I are going to tell everyone and the best news is what I heard the other day." She told him.

"What was that?" Robbie stuttered.

"I hear your cellmate Bubba is a real big fan of Sportacus. What do you think he's gonna do when he finds out." Stephanie's lips curled into a nasty grin.

"You wouldn't." Robbie whimpered.

"I would and you can't stop me." She said.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Breaking point or not is revenge really what you want?" Amanda asked.

"Well, it's not exactly revenge, remember? Besides what would you do instead?" He said half-smiling.

By now Robbie was drenched in sweat. The thought of Stephanie telling everyone was bad enough but Bubba. That had to be one of the worst things that he could think of.

"You can't. You're such a goody two-shoes. You wouldn't have the audacity to actually do something like that." Robbie suddenly seemed to grown a backbone. But it didn't bother Stephanie at all.

"I'm not a little kid anymore. I won't back down. Don't believe me? Just wait." She taunted him. Then she got up and left Robbie to stew in his own misery.

"I suppose you're right, Sportacus. It's not completely revenge. But…" Amanda was interrupted by Stephanie's appearance.

"Hi guys. What's up?" She asked. Stephanie had a great big smile on her face.

"How did it go?" Sportacus asked.

"Great. You would've loved to see him sweat like that." Stephanie answered. Amanda made a face and a crack.

"Well then Stephanie. I thought you had learned from your mistake last time but…"

"Hey now. All we did was talk, I swear." Stephanie replied. Sportacus had a huge smile on his face and it was obvious he was holding back his laughter.

"All right, all right, enough laughing at my expense, guys. So what are we going to do now?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing. That's the beauty of it. Robbie will sweat it out for at least a week, wondering if we're actually going to do something. By the time he figures it out we'll have had a good laugh at his expense." Sportacus explained.

"I get it, psychological warfare. That's the best kind. Make him panic over something that isn't going to happen. Wow guys. You're right it's not completely revenge but really a good prank. So what did you tell Robbie anyway?" Amanda asked.

Later, after having a good laugh, Amanda left Sportacus and Stephanie alone. Amanda and Trixie were going to the store for some new music. Sportacus and Stephanie decided to take a walk around LazyTown. As they walked they held hands. They didn't care if anyone saw them any more. Now that they had completed their plan, everything was going to try to get back to normal.

People stared at them like they did the first time they ever held hands in public. Sportacus didn't seem to care but Stephanie was blushing. He noticed that she gripped his hand very hard and he decided to stop.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked a little concerned.

"People keep staring at us like we never have held hands before. It's making me nervous. I'm glad that they don't know the truth about what happened." She said.

"Well as far as they know I was the one who snapped on you. They are probably marveling at the fact that you forgave me." He smiled.

'When in fact it's the other way around; let's go somewhere that doesn't have people watching us." Stephanie suggested.

"Why Stephanie, I'm shocked that you would suggest such a thing." Sportacus said pretending to be stunned. Stephanie just poked him and the two went off.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The two arrived at the Mayor's house and Stephanie informed Sportacus that Uncle Milford and Bessie were out for the day. He was about to say something rude when she grabbed him. They kissed and Sportacus picked her up. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Now at eye level, Stephanie stared into Sportacus' bright Icelandic baby blues. They had lost that dull color and now sparkled very brightly.

"I love you." She murmured. His answer was to kiss her again. Then he asked,

"Shall we start where we left off?" A mischievous look crossed his face.

"Indeed. That's a perfect place to start." She smiled. Sportacus carried Stephanie into the living room. They continued to play tonsil hockey as he laid her down on the couch. Stephanie's hands found their way under his shirt. Her fingers danced over his rock hard abs. He giggled softly as she grazed over his ribs.

"Mm so you are ticklish." Stephanie giggled right back.

"Among other things." He answered slyly.

"Oh like what?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Sportacus replied.

"Believe you me I'll find out." She told him as they kissed again. Sportacus brought Stephanie close and deepened the kiss. They were having quite a good time when his crystal went off.

At first both of them ignored it. But soon Sportacus begrudgingly let go of his love. Then he said,

"I have to go but can I see you later? I have something important to discuss."

"Of course. Just hurry. I don't want whoever needs your help not getting it." She replied. In a blink of an eye, Sportacus was gone. Stephanie sat down on a stool in the kitchen. They were probably never going to get any time alone but as long as they had each other, she could let that happen.

The crystal had gone off because Trixie had convinced Amanda to try something stupid. The girls were rollerblading and Trixie showed off her shredding skills. Amanda had never tried to jump onto a rail and slide down it but since Trixie was egging her on she decided to try anyway. The first few attempts had almost worked and she was about to try again. She got enough air underneath her blades but she wasn't able to steady herself.

Just in time, Sportacus appeared and grabbed her before she landed on the railing. However, she was heavier than he had anticipated and they both crashed to the ground. Sportacus quickly squeezed out from under Amanda. She was just laying there. Her helmet had come off and she looked dazed and confused.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"I think so." She finally spoke up after a few minutes.

"Anything broken?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know. I hope not." Amanda replied not moving. Quickly Sportacus instructed Trixie to help him remove her gear. Carefully they removed her skates and then her kneepads.

"Can you move your toes, ankles, or knees?" he asked. Slowly Amanda moved those parts.

"Do they hurt?" he asked. Amanda shook her head no. Then Sportacus removed her wrist guards and elbow pads.

"Now how about your shoulders, elbows, or wrists?" He asked. Amanda once again shook her head no.

"Ok good. Now lets sit you up." Carefully, Trixie and Sportacus helped her sit up.

"I think we'd better get you to Dr. Feels Good just in case." Sportacus suggested. Then Amanda looked at Sportacus as if she'd never seen him before.

"Who are you and why are there so many of you?" she asked.

"Oh boy." Trixie said. Slowly Sportacus helped the confused girl to her feet and walked her to the doctor's office. He ordered Trixie to stay with her. So while Amanda and Trixie stayed at the doctor's, Sportacus went back to the Mayor's house.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sportacus knocked on the door and Stephanie answered it. She was surprised by the look on his face.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes and no." He answered.

"Care to expand on that?" Stephanie inquired.

"Well the good news is that there were no broken bones. The bad news is Amanda probably has a concussion and some temporary memory loss." Sportacus explained.

"What happened?" She asked now very concerned. Sportacus explained everything. Stephanie was trying to absorb it all when she noticed blood dripping off of Sportacus' elbow. Quickly she grabbed a paper towel and told him to hold it to his elbow.

"How did you not notice blood dripping down your arm?" She asked as she returned with the first aid kit.

"I don't know. I guess I had other things on my mind." He answered.

"Like what?" Stephanie asked as she wiped up the blood and put some alcohol on a clean cotton ball.

"This might sting." She warned him. But he didn't even flinch as Stephanie cleaned the wound. Realizing that she didn't have the right size band-aids, she pulled out a clean gauze patch and some medical tape.

"Sorry, I don't have the right size band-aids. Well at least you're all cleaned up." She said. Then she noticed the blood on his forearm band. Stephanie got a wet paper towel and cleaned that up.

"Thank you, Stephanie. What would I do without you?" he smiled slightly.

"You're welcome. As far as doing without me well…" she smiled. "What have you got on your mind?"

"You, actually. You know that important thing I wanted to discuss with you?" Sportacus asked. Stephanie only nodded.

"Can you come to the airship tonight? Say around eight o'clock?" He asked, suddenly getting nervous.

"Sure. Are you sure you're all right?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh yeah. I just have some things to take care of, is all." He once again seemed to be getting very nervous.

"All righty then. I'll see you later. I think I'd better go see Amanda and find out how bad things really are." Stephanie said. Then she got close to Sportacus and kissed his cheek. Mouthing a goodbye, Stephanie and Sportacus went their separate ways.

Eight o'clock was approaching faster than Sportacus realized. He had been berating himself for not just spitting out what he wanted to say. _What is wrong with me?_ He asked himself. _Why couldn't I just do it?_

Stephanie started to climb the ladder up to the airship. She couldn't help thinking about Sportacus' behavior earlier. He had never acted that way before. What was so important that he couldn't just tell her?

Sportacus Helped Stephanie up into the airship. He seemed to be better than before and even wore a big smile on his face.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked cautiously.

"This entire summer has been filled with its problems. We've put those problems to rest except for one. That one is you going to college. I know that you have great dreams and that you want them to come true. I want you to be able to fulfill your dreams. I don't want to hold you back." Sportacus told her.

"But you're not holding me back. You…" he interrupted her.

"Please let me finish." Sportacus insisted. Stephanie nodded.

"I've been thinking and I've been a fool. Everything I could ever want I have except for one thing. And that is you." He stopped. Stephanie didn't say anything as he continued.

"I want to be there for you and I want to love you forever. So there is only one thing left to do." Sportacus got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened it up and asked,

"Stephanie, will you marry me?"

To Be Continued…


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Sportacus' neck. Tears welled up in her eyes as she told him yes. The two held each other close, neither one wanting to ever forget this moment.

Sportacus grabbed Stephanie and stood up. He looked into her eyes and wiped away the tears.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"With everything that has happened, I'm just so happy. What made you change your mind?" She asked.

"Well, when you asked me I must admit I wasn't entirely prepared for it. I realized later that you have dreams of going to college but you also had a dream to spend the rest of your life with me. It's all you that want and it's all that I want. There isn't anything I won't do for you." Sportacus told her as he slid the ring onto her finger. Stephanie kissed him. She didn't want this moment to end. She would finally be with her Sportacus forever.

**_The End_**

_Well folks there you have it. Everlasting Love. I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it was mushy and fluffy but I couldn't help it. Thanks for reading. I'll let know when the next installment is coming out._

_18lzytwner_

_(Amanda)_


End file.
